invictus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy
|gender=Male |age=30 |birth=May 24, 1989 |death= |occupation=*Superhero (in secret) *Engineer |alignment=Neutral Good |affiliation=*Icons *M.E.T.A. |family=*Bruce Stone (father) *Jasmine Stone (mother) *Kaitlyn Carter (wife) |status=Alive |portrayed_by=persi8002 |theme=Flight}} Benjamin "Ben" Stone is an engineer from Manhattan working for M.E.T.A., the husband of Kaitlyn Carter and a childhood friend of Jackson Elo. In an attempt to prove his worth to his mentor, Dr. Ken Drake, Ben designed a machine with the intent of harnessing unlimited energy, but it went haywire and turned him into a superhuman. Wanting to make amends for his mistake, Ben began using his powers for good and became the superhero Energy, who would later become one of the founding members and leader of the Icons. Around a year after he gained his powers, Ben witnessed the emergence of the powerful, bloodthirsty speedster Uprising. Knowing his threat to the entire world, Ben allied with a group of like-minded individuals, notably Golden Knight and his wife Firebrand, to form the Icons to combat this new enemy. With help from other notable heroes and even Ken Drake, the Icons were able to defeat and take down Uprising in a final battle. Officially recognized as a team, Ben began dedicating himself to the Icons, as well as working as a hero, beginning to neglect his normal life as others saw it. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Benjamin Stone was born in Manhattan on May 24, 1989 to Bruce Stone and Jasmine Stone. When he was young, he'd often play football with his father during weekends. However, one day his father was involved in a serious accident and was hospitalized for 3 months, passing away shortly after. This caused Ben to have depression for a long time, but eventually everything seemed to be going back to how they were. Around that time, Ben met Kaitlyn Carter, and the two eventually became close friends. He'd also meet Jackson Elo in school, the two later becoming good childhood friends along the way. Years later, Ben graduated from Gemini Center University and strived to become an engineer, eventually joining the technological giant M.E.T.A. along with his childhood friend Jackson Elo and became a hard working individual. Days after he joined M.E.T.A., Ben met Jordan Moon, the protégé of Dr. Ken Drake, the two of them becoming friendly rivals. During that time, Ben would reunite with another close friend Kaitlyn Cooper, and the two fell in love and got engaged prior to 2016. Personality As the leader of the Icons and one of Manhattans's first ever superheroes, Ben Stone is a courageous, compassionate and righteous individual, always seeking to be an inspiration for hope, freedom and justice for the innocent and defenseless alike. Always standing by his friends and teammates, Ben was one of the first few people who'd confront the murderous speedster Uprising and face him despite his power in order to protect those he'd threaten, even if it meant risking his own life. Determined to keep New Gemini and the entire world safe and secure, Ben always felt he was burdened to carry that task on his own shoulders, and would be adamant on confronting his enemies alone if they'd specifically request his presence - or if otherwise, it would risk the lives of his friends and family. Ben also despises killing, even if he nearly comes to doing so himself. Holding deep respect for his friends, including Jackson Elo and Casey Smite, Ben would often come to their side, even if they had different ideologies/views on the world. Additionally, he holds great love and admiration for his fiancé Kaitlyn Carter, and if she were ever threatened in any way, Ben would become increasingly aggressive against the one responsible. Ben also deeply respects and looks up to his mentor Ken Drake, seeing him as a father-figure ever since his father passed away when he was young. Even despite all the crimes he committed as Segaterious, Ben still forgave him and continues to appreciate what he stands for. When battling his enemies, Ben Stone always demonstrated a sarcastic behavior, mocking their efforts and taunting them respectively. However, when facing off against more personal foes, such as his nemesis the Dark Crescent, Ben would be completely serious, even angry and threatening due to the pain they caused either to him, his friends and family, or the world itself. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' Ben Stone's powers originated from his failed Lightforce Generator that went haywire in 2015. As a result, this altered and supercharged his DNA and cells, augmenting his physiology. This increased his physical appearance to be more muscular, and gave him several new powerful abilities he could use as the superhero Energy. energy.]] **'Energy Manipulation:' Energy can create, shape and manipulate Lightforce energy, for either defensive or offensive purposes, which is consistently colored green. It can be transformed into different types of energy, granting Ben numerous powers and abilities, giving him an edge during combat. He can use this power to create force-fields, shoot green energy blasts, enhance his weapons to make them more effective, create rifts throughout dimensions, and to even absorb any kinds of energy. ***'Energy Blasts:' Energy is capable of drawing raw power using energy manipulation to fire beams of intense energy from his palms, or to rapidly fire green bolts of energy at his opponents. Energy can also release blasts over a specific target area causing great damage, delivering great shock waves of pure force. The blast can also be channeled for greater damage and effect against any target. ***'Energy Construct Creation:' Energy can create force-fields and shields of varying shapes and sizes using his power of energy manipulation. This can be used for defensive purposes to block, deflect and protect him from incoming attacks. It can also be used for offensive purposes by sending the shield construct flying onto any opponent. ***'Energy Absorption:' Energy can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source, and even to enhance his weaponry by manipulating the energy he absorbed. ***'Flight:' Energy can use his Lightforce powers to fly, glide and levitate by manipulating his personal gravitational energy. He can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel himself without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the dark matter supercharging his body, Energy's physical strength has been greatly heightened beyond peak human capacities, granting him a degree of superhuman strength, allowing him to battle against many powerful individuals. When flying and charging his momentum, he could smash through machinery, walls, and other platforms with relative ease, or send opponents flying through the air with a powerful punch. **'Superhuman Durability:' Energy also posses a superhuman level of durability, making him remarkably resistant towards impact force, blunt strikes, and other superhuman effects and abilities. Energy was able to go toe-to-toe with powerful fellow hero Prism for a short time, and resist aggressive attacks from his wife Firebrand's powerful fire abilities. Despite all of this, Energy's durability doesn't protect him that well against strong piercing abilities. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Energy posses extraordinary superhuman levels of stamina, never tiring after a lengthy battle, allowing Energy to continue on his heroic activities for extended periods of time without growing tired or weak. This was demonstrated during many of his heroic activities, notably when battling a vast amount of villains like Uprising and his nemesis Dark Crescent. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition:' Ben Stone, as a result of his superhuman transformation into Energy, is in top physical condition from usage of his powers, which increased even further after a 6 month training program, mentored by the Atomic Sentry. *'Gifted Intelligence:' Ben Stone is exceptionally intelligent, being a gifted engineer capable of modifying a prototype M.E.T.A. exo-suit and turning it into his iconic Energy Armor, designing schematics for his own Energy Sword and helping engineer and build the M.E.T.A. Labs particle accelerator alongside his close friend Jackson Elo/Prism. *'Expert Combatant:' Energy is an expert and capable combatant, being extensively trained by the Atomic Sentry for six months, granting Energy formidable skills in both hand-to-hand combat, strategic combat, and swordsmanship, later prompting him to create the Energy Sword to allow Energy to effectively battle his enemies while on the field. Weaknesses *'Beings of Greater Power:' Although mighty and formidable as Energy, Ben Stone is vulnerable to foes of greater power than his own. This includes when he battles supervillains who pose a great threat, which would require the Icons rather than just one hero - a noteworthy example being Uprising. Most notably, Ben isn't as strong nor powerful as his nemesis, the Dark Crescent, and despite the two of them being evenly matched, the latter usually has the upperhand in a fight. *'Sudden Anger:' Whenever his closest friends or family are threatened, Ben would spring into great, sudden anger, becoming reckless and leaving him open for a strategic or well-pinpointed attack. This is most notable if Firebrand, Ben's fiancé, is injured in any sort of way. Equipment *'Energy Armor:' Ben Stone utilizes a specialized full-body green and gold suit of armor as his heroic alter-ego Energy, modified from the M.E.T.A. company. The armor is composed of and powered by a dwarf star alloy, making it strong enough to withstand damage from bullets, energy blasts and explosives. This armor also enhances his powers, greatly augmenting damage potential, accuracy and recoil. *'Energy Sword:' Energy carries around a technologically advanced, durable sword-like weapon during his heroic activities for melee combat. Using his powers, Energy can augment his sword to allow the blade to exert more force and power. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Engineers Category:Martial artists Category:Icons members